OMFGcata Wiki
WELCOME The old man pulled sixteen-year-old Sandra to her feet and kissed her deep and urgently, sucking on her lips and face, smothering her with his mouth and hands before forcing his tongue between her lips. She felt it frantically darting around inside her mouth as his fingers began to pinch her erect nipples, tweaking and pulling on the tiny pink islands of flesh. She was well aware the old...Read On Loneliness Zipping my shirt, wearing my pump I am ready to have some fun. Blow the horn, beat the drum But remember it is not a party until I come. Wearing my blush, plumping my lips As I enter the party to sway my hips Rocking the dance floor Not like your typical whore. I seem careless, yet I have a question Am I really worth the adoration? Is it the real me you adore? Will...Read On Added: 19 Oct 2013 | Category: Love Poems | Avg Score: 5 | Tags: dancefloor disco sorrow 5vote Ghost of a Chance When you die a virgin and come back as a ghost. I’m dead. The worms crawl in. The worms crawl out. The worms play pinochle on my snout. Well, I assume they do. I’m dead, I wouldn’t really know; you know? Actually, I’m a ghost. I thought about peeking in on my body, but decided it was just a bit too morbid and creepy. Pretty strange, coming from a ghost, don’t you think? How did I die? You might ask. Then again, you might not. It...Read On Added: 19 Oct 2013 | Category: Supernatural | Avg Score: 4.6 | Tags: ghost virgin halloween nerd | 2 Comments 4vote Chloe Comes Calling Chapter 4 Chloe walked into the shade at the side of the house. "Are you two coming, or what?" she called. With that she raised her hands, and covered her breasts. I looked down at India, who was still breathing heavily on the sun lounger. "We'll be there in a minute. I think your friend needs to recover," I answered. "I'll be inside. Come and join me. Whenever you're ready, that is..." she...Read On Added: 19 Oct 2013 | Category: Straight Sex | Avg Score: 5 | Tags: older guy younger woman oral threesome cum shot | 1 Comment 11vote Soul of Mine on Fire The warmth of my soul. In the sweetness of your arms, I find my self loving you, white sheets, fusing, delirious, condemned to your kisses, twisted delicacy, a thousand flavors, slave of your fires. Stealthily, I get lost in your eyes, to the heat within my soul, and imprisoned within desires. You're like the rain's sensual caresses, or the pulsating blood in my veins. ...Read On Added: 19 Oct 2013 | Category: Love Poems | Avg Score: 5 | Tags: love giving eternal fire soul | 10 Comments 23vote While You Slept For you Rob, with love While my honey slept Into his dream I crept It all happened very slow And as softly as a tip-toe As I gave him a loving embrace I saw a smile form on his face The softest music was playing And together we were swaying Then as we began to grind The sensation blew my mind I placed my hand down below And started stroking him real slow We moved as one over to the bed ...Read On Added: 19 Oct 2013 | Category: Love Poems | Avg Score: 4.95 | Tags: clit slit head breast | 17 Comments 1vote Mistress Karen chapter 1 Karen takes charge I got the text at about 1.30 pm, it said: My place 7.30, don't be late... or else. Karen. Nothing odd about a text, but it was a bit cryptic. Knowing what Karen was like and how she had come out of her shell in the last few months was intriguing and I spent the rest of the day wondering what she had in mind, leaving me with a semi hard-on all afternoon. I got to her flat bang on 7:30 and...Read On Added: 19 Oct 2013 | Category: Toys | Avg Score: 5 | Tags: dominatrix bondage 8vote Senior Nurse Saw an ad in the Personals At the age of thirty-five I had been seeing a much older woman weekly. Now that was over, I had a second encounter with an even older woman. That was over the same night it happened. I was yearning for another encounter when I saw an ad in the personals of the local paper. A woman in her late fifties would dress like a nurse and role play for a price. This got my attention. I called the...Read On Added: 19 Oct 2013 | Category: Mature | Avg Score: 4.38 | Tags: older and younger taboo | 2 Comments 3vote Rene Makes a Confession Rene confesses to her online playmate about her real life affair Part 1: He wants me Trevor, I have to tell you a story. (Those are the first words I read in my email from my cyber friend Rene. She and I have never met, but we have great cyber and phone sex and have become each other’s confidante, sharing nearly every thing with each other, all the way from our innermost fantasies to the birth of our sons, her first and my third, who were born on the...Read On Added: 19 Oct 2013 | Category: Wife Lovers | Avg Score: 4.67 | Tags: affair office passion | 1 Comment 10vote I'll Drop My Panties For You Tom McFearson gets propositioned twice at a fund raiser, and takes advantage of one of them. “I’ll drop my panties for you,” a voice whispers to me as large breasts push into my back. Without turning I ask, “Do I know you?” “No, but we can change that.” She molds her body to my backside. “Do you know who I am?” I ask, remaining calm and finishing my glass of Dewar’s. “You’re a tall handsome man whose presence has stirred my juices all evening. Would you like to stir...Read On Added: 19 Oct 2013 | Category: MILF | Avg Score: 4.5 | Tags: fund raiser red head older milf two propositions dropped panties missionary position | 5 Comments 4vote First male encounter Sharing can lead to good things to come... It began with a few drinks with a friend who was moving away. We were sitting outside in the warm summer, night air, enjoying music and conversation. Part of the conversation being about the sexual encounters we had had with our girlfriends and previous women. We talked about things we wanting to experience with them and, out of nowhere, we both expressed how much fun it could be to have...Read On Added: 19 Oct 2013 | Category: First Time | Avg Score: 4 | Tags: anal oral bisexual | 1 Comment 9vote The Bet Sometimes the only thing holding you back are your own insecurities. ~Arabella~ "I have been waiting for this moment for so long..." My final declaration of my feelings cut off by his lips, crushing against mine as I wrap my arms around his neck. Pulling back slightly, I stare into his deep green eyes, losing myself to the hypnotic pull I've felt each time I catch his eyes in the hallways at school. He chuckles softly, the warmth of his...Read On Added: 19 Oct 2013 | Category: Love Stories | Avg Score: 4.89 | Tags: friends betting taking chances reluctance | 8 Comments 11vote Fuck Me In My Car Dirty little whores have lots of slutty fun. You’re a dirty little whore, You’re a slutty plaything. From your ‘fuck me’ red lips to your ‘fuck me’ high heels. Smoky Ciggy perched Between those glossy lips. Dirty blonde hair smells Like old cigarettes. Sheer black blouse Reveals a slutty red bra. Ribbon laced corset Boosts your tits up too far. Laddered fishnet stockings From your toes to your thighs. Black leather mini...Read On Added: 19 Oct 2013 | Category: Love Poems | Avg Score: 5 | Tags: slut whore cock dick fuck blow hooker | 8 Comments 9vote Heartsong We were young when we first came, With throbbing hearts and beating drum, But now we're old, we're here again, We've brought our drum beat once again. We met and danced the night away, At the club down by the quay, So much sadness came to pass, Life sent us both a different way. It was years before again we met, Funny how we each found our regret, Never having held so tight, And tried...Read On Added: 19 Oct 2013 | Category: Love Poems | Avg Score: 5 | Tags: heartsong love | 9 Comments 12vote A Buddy to Fuck A husband gets drawn into allowing his wife to have a friend with benefits Sandy reached across with the half full wine bottle and held it over her husband’s glass, “More wine, darling?” she asked him. Bill nodded. He liked a good Shiraz and she had chosen his favourite for their quiet dinner. The children were with their grandparents for the night so it was just the two of them. They didn’t get many nights alone like this. They had busy lives running a...Read On Added: 19 Oct 2013 | Category: Cuckold | Avg Score: 4.25 | Tags: wife lovers masturbation oral sex | 8 Comments Category:Browse